Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 10$. $7$ $b$ $^2 + 10$ $a$ $ - 10$
Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $10$ for ${a}$ $ = 7{(6)}^2 + 10{(10)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(36) + 10{(10)} - 10 $ $ = 252 + 100 - 10 $ $ = 342$